Seth Briars
|image = |aka = Seth of the Dead |gender = Male |location = Transitory |affiliations = John Marston Bill Williamson Nigel West Dickens Moses Forth |family = |status = Alive |birth = Unknown |death = |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Repeater Carbine Knife |voice actor = Kevin Glikmann }} is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. Background Briars is characterized as a unhygienic, crazy, old prospector who has resorted to grave robbing in his pursuit of treasure. He is obsessed with an unspecified Treasure and the map that will lead him to it. This obsession has caused him to lose his family, his business, and most of his mind. It is also implied through conversation that his father left him which might also be a cause of his lack of sanity. Briars has a history of working with Bill Williamson, but is largely removed from the gang lifestyle due to his pursuit of treasure. It is this history which Marston exploits to gain entrance to Fort Mercer in "The Assault on Fort Mercer". Interactions ''Red Dead Redemption'' John Marston first encounters Seth at Coot's Chapel as instructed by an old friend of Seth's, Nigel West Dickens. Marston asks for his help in infiltrating Fort Mercer but Seth shows the least bit of interest. Until the conversation leads to story of Moses Forth stealing half his treasure map. Marston agrees to help Seth recover his map in return for helping him. They set out to Benedict Point where Moses was being held by the law after being arrested for exhuming. Marston distracts the deputies guarding the jail by stealing one of their horses, and leads them away before returning to Seth. Seth knocks on the door of the shack before Moses slams the door in his face and tries to run away. Marston catches him and brings him back hogtied. Seth threatens Moses with a Knife for the whereabouts of his map. Moses tells Seth that it is in Odd Fellow's Rest, panic stricken, causing himself to urinate ("I think you gone and pissed yourself, Moses."). Marston and Seth leave him tied up on the ground and clear John's bounty with a Pardon Letter. John finds Seth again at Coot's Chapel with a wagon load of corpses from Odd Fellow's Rest. He says he requires Marston's assistance in bringing the bodies to a desolate location, Tumbleweed, to be searched. On the way, they are ambushed by Treasure Hunters who are trying to obtain the treasure map. Marston then tries to outrun them in the wagon, killing any that come too close while Seth searches the bodies on the way, they arrive safely, with Seth having found the other half of the map in one of the corpses. By chance, the treasure map said that the treasure was in Tumbleweed. Seth tells John that he will help him as soon as he finds his treasure. John later returns to Tumbleweed to find Seth robbing a grave at the old church cemetery. They head over to the mansion where the treasure is supposed to be. Unknown to them the center of town is filled with Treasure Hunters who then launch a surprise attack on the two. They push toward the mansion, with Marston killing any enemies in their path. When they come to the room with the treasure chest, Seth opens it but all he finds is a glass eye. Seth is devastated but still agrees to help Marston as promised. At the assault on Fort Mercer, Seth finds his way in beforehand (unknown method). The Williamson Gang then let in Nigel West Dickens' stage coach. After the massacre of Williamson's gang, Seth meets up with the others. Bill Williamson is nowhere to be found. Seth parts ways with Marston as he leaves, never to be seen again after that point (Undead Nightmare un-cited). Epilogue After "The Assault on Fort Mercer" is completed Seth is not seen again. In 1914, a newspaper reveals that Seth finally found the treasure he had been obsessed with, somewhere near the Tall Trees region, and that he returned to his family and re-opened his (unspecified) business in Blackwater. ''Undead Nightmare'' Seth appears during Undead Nightmare relaxing at the The Old Bacchus Place 'playing cards' with his friend, the newly Undead Moses Forth. He will suggest Marston cleanse the three New Austin cemeteries in hopes to end the plague in the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". He also appears again briefly at the very end of the mission "A Civilized Man". It is alluded that Seth is able to control the undead with the possession of the glass eye, which is especially evident at the end of "Get Back in That Hole, Partner". It is also alluded that Seth revives the undead at the end of Undead Nightmare, as he is shown stealing the same mask Marston had returned to the cave. Mission Appearances ''Red Dead Redemption'' *"Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" *"A Gentle Drive with Friends" *"Let the Dead Bury Their Dead" *"The Assault on Fort Mercer" ''Undead Nightmare'' *"Get Back in that Hole, Partner" *"A Civilized Man" Quotes Trivia *Seth doesn't like living people, especially women. He has been driven to lose all faith in others because of his obsession with treasure and Moses' betrayal. You can gain insight into this by what he says during your first mission with him, "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies", which was, "I don't have the facility to tell you, what I would have done for that man", Of course referring to Moses, and "I don't like women partner, I don't, Not since mammy died." This may also imply that Seth and Moses were homosexual lovers, due to the fact that Seth also describes Moses as, "My partner, my boy, my man!" in the first mission you encounter him in. *The Blackwater Ledger repeatedly reports on Briars' actions as a serial grave robber, noting public outrage at the desecration of local graveyards, yet the last issue also reports that a man named Seth Briars has found a large treasure of gold. *Although Seth mentions that he dislikes women, he appears to be very emotional about the death of his mother. It is possible that his hatred originated at the time of her death. His dialogue suggests that he dislikes women because of their ability to die. *During Seth's first mission, on the way to Benedict Point, Seth says: :(In his normal voice) '''Have you looked in the cave, Seth....?' :(in a high pitched shrill voice) No... it's very dark!'' ::This could indicate that Seth suffers from some sort of split-personality disorder. *The irony of Seth's last mission is that he walks right by the treasure - in the basement, Treasure Hunter Challenge 4, and the #3 treasure in it. *Seth exhibits several signs of Borderline Personality Disorder, including dissociation, self-destructive tendencies and depression. *His physical appearance was based on Mackenzie Crook especially in Pirates of the Caribbean who his character always lost his wood eye (what Seth found in the treasure chest) and was also a crazy treasure seeker. *Several of his physical and personality traits mimic those of the character Gollum from Lord of the Rings. He has multiple personalities and is searching for precious treasure, as well as possessing a similar body language and a similarly gaunt build, he also occasionally walks like Gollum. *Additionally, Seth could be based loosely on the character Sam who runs a ferry in the movie The Outlaw Josey Wales. Ironically, when first seen, the character is negotiating a ferry ride with a man who offers him a 'magical elixir', similar to West Dickens. *Seth also bears a strong resemblance to actor Julian Richings who is most famous for playing the character Three Finger in the first Wrong Turn film. Seth and Three Finger's facial features are eerily similar. *In the short film 'The Man From Blackwater', Seth finds his treasure (a glass eye) in Fort Mercer as opposed to finding it in Tumbleweed while doing the mission "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead". *In the mission "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans", West Dickens refers to Seth as "Seth of the Dead". This is a reference to the 2004 British Comedy Horror movie, Shaun of the Dead, which is, in turn, a parody of Dawn of the Dead. *In the same mission, he says that him and Moses were childhood friends. *In an Undead Nightmare, Seth is apparently trying to play cards with a now Undead Moses Forth. This can be another reference to Shaun of the Dead, where Shaun is seen at the end of the film playing video games with his now undead friend. *If Marston waits nearby and listens to Seth talk to the Undead Moses, Seth says, "What was that, Moses? I'm starting to think you're still sweet on me!" Interpretation of this statement is left to the individual. *It is implied in the Gamestop Undead Nightmare Preview that Seth may have unintentionally caused the Undead Plague by stealing the Glass Eye in his last mission "Let the Dead Bury Their Dead". However, this is later proven to be incorrect. *Seth seems to be fond of the term "partner", saying it more than any other character. *At the end of Seth's mission in Undead Nightmare "Get Back in that Hole, Partner" although it is not possible to shoot the undead Seth is dancing with, you can shoot the lantern above them which will set one on fire causing the others to attack. *The same is true with Undead Bait. It will cause Moses to attack Seth, who will then shoot him. If you try and shoot Moses, Seth will end up shooting you, and is then killable. Also, if you run over the zombies mounted on War, they will start burning and Seth will run away, then, you can shoot him. *When John Marston search the corpses of undead he will sometimes say "Seth, I'm sorry about all the insults." He may also say "Seth, finally I've joined you", or "Seth, how do you enjoy this?". *In the Red Dead Redemption artwork of Seth, he appears to be slightly more healthy - he has longer and thicker hair, and is actually quite slim. *It is possible to kill Seth after the mission "Get Back in that Hole, Partner", however this will not effect the ending of the game. *When greeting John he usually greets him politely but almost always gets angered in the conversations he has. *While sitting at a camp fire, John can hear a story about an entire family gunned down at Tumbleweed (possibly from police or federal agents). The man at the fire mentioned, all of their possessions were destroyed, except for a glass eye. This is likely the same glass eye found by Seth at Tumbleweed. *While sitting at a fire, another man can be heard talking to his family. He mentions how important priorities are, and he tells the story of a man who went so obsessed with money, he started robbing graves. An obvious indication to Seth. *He may not enjoy his life, because in when you point a gun at him, he may say "Go ahead. Do it. I'd most likely be better off." *Ironically, despite his insanity, in Undead Nightmare he is the first one to inform Marston of what really caused the plague while everyone else just came up with random theories. Also he seems to have figured out a way to tame the Undead, such as having them dance or play the violin, most likely a reference of how he prefers the dead to the living. *In Undead Nightmare, Seth and his zombies can be killed by throwing either a fire bottle or dynamite at them, you can also use the explosive rifle and aim it at the ground near them. Any surviving undead will attack Marston. * In Undead Nightmare, when one visits Seth and Moses "playing cards' if one looks closely, they can see Moses has a hand of a Jack, Queen, King, Ace, and ten, all of the suit of clubs. This is a winning hand compared to Seth's pair of Aces. This may imply that Moses and Seth may have been actually playing cards, or that Seth is reinforcing his delusion by purposely giving Moses a winning hand. * It is questionable why Seth is in the "Redemption" section of the Outfitter. It may be because he helped John Marston in infiltrating Fort Mercer and didn't scam, attempt to kill, or abandon Marston. It could be also because Seth returned to his family. * In Undead Nightmare, when Seth is playing cards, the player can make his chair fall on the ground by walking into him. Going into his shack and then get out of it, Seth will be sitting in the air. * It is possible that Seth is not attacked by the undead because years of exhuming bodies and his lack of hygiene have caused him to smell close enough to a decayed person as to not be attacked by the undead. Gallery File:RDR sethbriars.jpg rdr_seth_grave.jpg|Seth looking for "treasure". File:Rdr_seth.jpg|Seth speaking to the player from a grave he is searching. rdr_seth_briars_cut.jpg|''"I'm gonna cut you up, piece by piece!"'' rdr_seth_briars_angry.jpg Reddeadredemption seth 1280x720.jpg Rdr_seth_stars.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies02.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies03.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies05.jpg|''"Goodbye, John Marston, it's been a great pleasure."'' Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies06.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies07.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies09.jpg|''"It's mine! It's mine! All mine!"'' Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies25.jpg|"Shut up, Marston! I've only ever cut into a bonified flesh before, ain't never cut a live one! File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends02.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends03.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends06.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends08.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends09.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends10.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends11.jpg File:Rdr_gentle_drive_friends12.jpg|"I needs the map, partner. I needs it." File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead01.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead03.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead05.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead06.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead13.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead14.jpg File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead16.jpg|"...The god-damn hell is this?!" File:Rdr_let_dead_bury_dead19.jpg|"Its a glass eye! A glass eye!" File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer05.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer13.jpg File:Rdr_assault_fort_mercer23.jpg File:Rdr_seth_steals_mask.jpg Seth_Briars.png Rdr seth undead moses pals.jpg Related Content Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters